


Poison and Wine

by katiesbish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesbish/pseuds/katiesbish
Summary: 5x07 FANFICFixed episode 7's ending. Did my best, still recovering so please be gentle with my work.PS:To add more feels listen to:Poison and Wine by The Civil WarsTilikum by Benjamin Francis LeftwichNo Fear of Heights by Katie MeluaYou Mean the World to Me by Freya Ridings
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	Poison and Wine

"Supergirl?" 

Alex's voice through her earpiece woke Kara from blankly staring at the ice that the Fortress has made after Lena rigged the security system to turn against her. She wiped the tears in her cheeks and stood weakly. 

"Alex, yeah, I'm here, are you and Brainy OK?" Kara asked as she sighed, trying to sound composed. 

She can break it, not easily being it is still kryptonite, but she can break it - the trap around her, one punch and then she's free, but the ice that Lena built around her broken heart will take a lot of apologies or even more than an apology. Kara is not even sure if Lena will listen to her again or if she will take her again.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you and Lena OK? Brainy sent the coordinates, did you receive it?"

"The earth bender was here, I will be right back to the DEO," she simply said before taking deep breaths and then let out a heavy punch to break the ice that has her trapped for nearly an hour.

Before triggering another trap she flew right out of the Fortress straight to the DEO. Hovering over the facility, she composed herself and went through the balcony.

"Rama Khan was there and attacked us, he is not that strong in the Fortress," Kara said forcing her body to strengthen.

"Where's Lena?" Alex approached her with Brainy trailing behind, "Are you OK?" 

Kara kept her hands on her waist and looked down. She clears her throat, trying to suppress her emotions before answering. 

"She uh- Lena... left me at the Fortress, trapped," Kara explains, "She rigged the defense database to turn against me, Brainy, can you fix it?"

"Of course, I will just scan the signals and with a simple code it will bring everything back to-" 

"Brainy, please just do it," Alex said with a stern voice, letting out a small smile, "You need to rest," she looks at Kara.

Alex walks Kara to the infirmary for privacy and to check up on her, "Are you OK? Lay here." She said before switching on the sunbed.

"She killed Lex and right before he died uh, he, he revealed my true identity to Lena," Kara starts to get teary, "She shot him to protect us, me."

"She did what?"

"She was so mad, Alex, I- I didn't know what to do or what to say, she wouldn't listen, she looked at my eyes with so much hate," Kara started sobbing while lying on the sunbed, "She's full of hate and guilt and it was all because- I, I broke her, I destroyed Lena."

"Shh, no, this is not on you, Kara," Alex pulled a chair and moved closer to Kara, "just, just give her more time, you need to get your strength back." 

But Alex is lying. She knew Lena's reaction was inevitable and she felt hopeless for whatever is about to become next between her sister, the last daughter of Krypton and the youngest Luthor.

"After we fought Rama Khan, she took the Myriad to get back to me for lying about my identity. She reprogrammed the Fortress' defenses, she used Lex's transmatter portal watch and left me there."

"Do you think she will use it?" Alex whispered, but Kara did not answer and just stared in the ceiling, so Alex turned away to check Kara's monitor, "Rest for now, it's gonna be alright."

She laid and absorbed the heat the sunbed is releasing. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before scanning Lena's heartbeat, but she simply couldn't.

Kara has never felt helpless except right at that moment, remembering Lena's last words to her. _"I'm not a villain. You shouldn't have treated me like one."_

\----

"Ms. Luthor all the satellites are set," Hope said, "Should we proceed?" 

Lena stared blankly in her tablet while watching the surveillance tapes Lex gathered of her best friend, Kara who she did not know was Supergirl. 

"May I ask what happened in the Fortress of Solitude?" Lena's artificial intelligence asked before glancing at Lena's tablet, "Should I get surveillance on Kara Danvers?" she suggested.

She felt part of the heavy burden in her heart disappear a bit after finally letting out her anger on Kara but it was replaced by the image of Kara trapped in the Fortress, crying.

_Turn around, just turn around Lena_ she said to herself seconds after pressing Lex's watch, _just turn around _she continue to whisper to herself before stepping into the portal. She can still hear the heavy sobs Kara made while she screamed how hurt she was.

Lena finally turns to Hope and looked at the Myriad placed in the middle of her laboratory. 

"Let's continue this tomorrow," she said finally retiring for the day. 

Lena stepped into her apartment and picked up her tablet to activate the security system. She poured herself a glass of whiskey, settled on the couch and continue to scan Lex's journal. A few pages after she let emotions take her over and once again, she wept for Kara. 

She threw Lex's diary and picked up the transmatter portal watch, pressed it and there she's in Kara's dimmed apartment. She has never seen Kara's apartment so dark. 

Lena stood still in the kitchen and turned to see the photos sticking in the refrigerator. A photo of Kara and Alex. Their recent Friendsgiving. A young Kara and Alex with Eliza. And a photo with her. She ran her fingers over it and turned away and slowly walked towards the living room.

She found a notebook by the lamp on the couch labeled "Journal" and before picking it up she found a slumbering Kara in the bedroom wrapped around Alex's arms. She took a few steps towards the bedroom but instead, she stepped back and took Kara's journal before pressing the portal watch.

\----

Alex stayed all day with Kara in her apartment. Mostly they laid on the couch with Kara weeping and if not, Kara being called by the city.

"Why don't you go home?" Kara said before wrapping herself a blanket, still on the couch, "it's a Saturday, go home."

"No, I am no leaving you like this," Alex said sitting next to Kara after placing a bag of Chinese food on the coffee table. 

"Go home, Alex, Kelly just got back, go spend time with her."

Alex did and a few steps from the elevator to her apartment, she heard someone call her name from behind and when she turned it was Lena.

"Lena, what happened?" Alex whispered, "What are you doing here?" 

Lena kept still with tears building up in her eyes. 

"Look whatever happened, my sister, Kara has a reason for keeping it from you, from us."

"Us?" Lena finally breaks her silence.

"Yes... uh, a few months ago, she asked J'onn to wipe my memory," Alex stepped a little closer to Lena, "to protect me, the current DEO director then, Haley interrogated DEO agents to find answers as to who is Supergirl and she used a Truth Seeker, she wanted to find out who she was and control her."

"The president wanted to control her," Lena continued.

"Yes, the president wanted to control Supergirl, if people find out who she is, they will hurt us, to get to her."

Lena kept quiet and started weeping before Alex continues.

"She lov-, she wanted to protect you, Lena, she wanted to protect us," Alex said softly, "like how you wanted to protect us from your brother."

"I, I know," Lena whispered and looked at Alex, "I just wanted to return this," she extends her arm with Kara's journal in her hand.

"Kara's journal, how did you get this?" Alex asked, "did you uh, did you read it?"

Lena's silence confirmed Alex's question. Alex took the journal before wrapping her arm around Lena, hugging her warmly. They stepped into the apartment and were welcomed by Kelly who is making tea.

She ended up telling Alex and Kelly what she went through with Andrea and her family. Tea and Kelly certainly calmed a sobbing Lena and after a few hours, she finally called her driver, deciding to go home to sleep her feelings off. 

\----

It started pouring and lightning's the only thing giving light into Lena's somber apartment and before picking up her tablet to activate the security system, a drenched figure standing in her balcony startled her. It's Kara.

Kara just stood, head down, eyes looking at Lena.

Lena stepped towards the balcony, she opened the sliding door for Kara and walked towards the kitchen island. The latter stepped in and followed Lena into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Lena broke the silence and kept her voice stern.

Kara takes a breath. "Lena- I, I..." her voice started to shake.

"If you are here to make more excuses that will eventually turn into a lie, don't or are you here to turn me over to the DEO?" Lena said as she picked up her tablet and moved a few steps away from Kara.

"Lena please, I am sorry, just listen to me, I-" Kara's eyes start to get teary, she swallows hard, "I was trying to keep you safe."

Lena turns away, she's looks back at Kara with hurt in her eyes and walked a bit closer but still gives herself space.

"You lied to me, lies after lies," Lena started to weep, "Kara... you, you are the most important person in my life and I, I confided to you about how everyone in my life turned me into a fool."

"I know, Lena, I, uh, I know and I am sorry, I did not want to lose you."

"Then how can you do this to me?!" Lena subtly raised her voice, looking at Kara who has started sobbing.

Lena felt betrayed and used and Kara figured she's got nothing else to lose.

"Because I love you, Lena," Kara declared, "but you already know that, don't you?"

Lena blinked rapidly and figured Kara must have known she took her journal. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

"What do you want, Kara?"

Kara doesn’t hesitate to push her way into Lena's space and reached for Lena's face before kissing her. Lena breaks their kiss and looked at Kara's eyes.

"I am sorry, Lena, but please I can't, I - I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..." Kara leans her forehead on Lena's, but the latter did not say anything.

Kara moves in again for another kiss. Lena’s still and Kara senses her hesitation but she doesn’t move back. 

A second later Kara’s pressed back against the door and Lena’s kissing her. It’s not exactly sweet, it’s like they can’t get enough of one another and now that Lena’s broken the ice, Kara doesn’t want to stop. Kara kisses Lena's face, her neck, and her hands are all over, holding Lena to her.

Kara kisses her way down Lena's chest until she reaches the neck of Lena's shirt. 

Lena reached up to cup Lena's face for a sweet kiss. They kiss slowly, sweetly, for a minute before they part. 

Their faces are still close together and Lena finally smiles at Kara. 

Lena moves to the side, slipping past Kara. Kara then follows Lena's movements and heads toward the bedroom.

\----

Lena opens her eyes and the sun is already streaming into her bedroom through the shaded windows. Her head is pounding from either the lack of sleep or the crying. She got up and sat before taking a deep breath to look behind her after hearing a faint noise. Kara in her bed, snoring quietly. 

Lena couldn't help but let out a small smile after seeing Kara's nose crinkle. She stood up and went to the kitchen to fix the coffee press. Forgetting she's only wearing an over sized pullover and underwear, she took a sip and she wrapped a blanket from the couch, around herself before finally settling.

"Lena?" 

Kara's voice startled Lena. Lena slowly turned and found Kara's head peeking through the bedroom door wrapped in a duvet with tousled hair. A shy smile crossed Lena's lips making Kara do the same before stepping out the bedroom. Lena sat awkwardly on the couch as Kara shyly walk towards her clutching the duvet tighter.

"I made coffee," Lena whispered with a smile, "why don't you uh," she gestured at the couch before getting up, "I will get you coffee or should we uh, order food?" 

"Coffee's fine, Lena, uh," Kara nods but looks down, almost like she’s shy. Lena came back and passes her a cup before sitting next to her.

"Lena, about what happened a few days-"

After taking a sip, Lena puts her coffee on the coffee table and cuts her sentence, "Kara, just, I couldn't right now," she said moving a bit closer to Kara.

Kara puts her coffee next to Lena's, "Everything I said from the Pulitzer, at the Fortress... I- I just don't know, I was selfish for now telling you sooner, I thought I was protecting you but I was only hurting you more."

Lena did not say anything and just looked at her with almost teary eyes.

"You have to believe me, Lena, I never meant to humiliate you... I, I didn't mean to ask you if you're going to kill me, I got so scared, I didn't... please forgive me, I- I am so, so sorry," Kara started crying quietly.

"I will never, but Kara... I meant what I said before, things can't be like they were before," Lena said softly, "and I have to be in on everything from now on," Lena looked down and took a deep breath before she started sobbing.

"You... you broke my h-heart," she added.

Kara scoots closer and opened her arms with the duvet and wrapped it around them.

Kara then leans her forehead on Lena's, "Lena, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..." 

Lena looks into Kara's eyes and let out a hopeful smile, "Is it alright if I say, I- I'm on my way to forgiving you?"

"But you'll get there, right?" Kara smiles lovingly, "because I also meant what I said last night... I- I do, I- I, I really love you and I don't want to lose you Lena."

Lena did not answer and just smiled lovingly before kissing Kara slowly and sweetly.


End file.
